bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Gali
Gali was the wise and powerful Toa Mata of Water and part of the team tasked with awakening the Great Spirit Mata Nui. After being exposed to Energized Protodermis, she was transformed into the Toa Nuva of Water. Biography Toa Mata Early Life Gali and the rest of her team were created on Artakha, and were later transported to Daxia. When they first awoke, a voice belonging to Toa Helryx explained to them their names and purpose. They were later trained by Hydraxon in combat, teamwork, and skills. Gali fought against Hydraxon in a desert, forcing her to learn battle in an unfamiliar environment. Afterward he set his Energy Hound, Spinax to hunt her down after giving her a few moments head start. Another exercise involved collecting her Kanohi Kaukau from a tree, which she fulfilled with Lewa's help, demonstrating the value of working as a team. Gali managed to quickly befriend most of her fellow Toa, though she and the others were unable to connect with Kopaka. After they finished their training, the Toa Mata were sent to Karda Nui to protect the Av-Matoran who were working there. The six Toa defended against threatening Rahi, that were being affected by strange energy spikes, as well as sentient lighting storms, Avohkah. After several weeks of fighting the Avohkah, they and the Rahi were finally scattered, safely allowing the Av-Matoran to complete their work and leave Karda Nui. Gali was admired by an Av-Matoran named Takua, who was determined to become a Toa himself. Tahu and Kopaka later led the others into the Codrex, a spherical building featured on the plains of Karda Nui. A hatch immediately sealed them inside as they entered, and the two Toa were forced to explain their purpose as a failsafe to restore Mata Nui, should anything ever happen to him. The erupting Energy Storms outside forced the Toa to reluctantly enter their respective Toa Canisters, where they remained for thousands of years. The canisters were intended to be launched into the sky following the events of the Great Cataclysm and land on the island of Mata Nui. However, a malfunction caused the canisters to instead land in the sea around the island. For one thousand years the canisters floated there while the Toa slept, until Takua collected the Toa Stones on Mata Nui and activated a signal which summoned the canisters to the island's shores. Mata Nui Quest for the Masks Gali's Toa Canister arrived on a beach near Le-Wahi. When Gali emerged, she was in pieces and had to quickly rebuild herself. Having forgotten everything of her past life except her name, she wandered into the Le-Wahi jungle. Gali later met the other five Toa, Kopaka, Tahu, Lewa, Pohatu, and Onua, where they began a discussion about their similar arrivals to the island. Gali, who hadn't visited her respective village, Ga-Koro, was informed in detail about the Makuta's recent hold on Mata Nui and the hidden Kanohi Masks. Knowing it was important to locate these masks, Tahu, Gali, Pohatu, and Onua all argued that it would be best to search in pairs, while Kopaka and Lewa pressed to search alone. Arguments began, until a storm conjured by their nemesis, Teridax, disrupted the conversation. The Toa agreed to separate and individually search for the masks. Pakari.]] Gali began by visiting her village, acquainting herself with the Ga-Matoran and Turaga Nokama. She later visited the domain of Le-Wahi, where Lewa pulled her away from treacherous waters being manipulated by the Makuta. Traveling underwater to reach her next destination, she was attacked by a Tarakava, and managed to trap it in an underwater cave. She then climbed mountainous peaks to retrieve a Kanohi mask of her own, a Miru. Caught in an avalanche, she used the mask's power to hover slowly to the ground safely. As she landed however, the Toa of Water was ambushed by Nui-Jaga and Tarakava, being saved by the timely assistance of Tahu. During the course of the evened battle, she was struck by a Tarakava and knocked unconscious into the sea. There she experienced a vision of Wairuha and Akamai, who foretold their own coming. Gali washed up onto the shore, where Tahu reassured and informed her of another meeting with the Toa. The meeting was again interrupted by Teridax, who unleashed various Rahi against the Toa, and turned the elements against them. Defeating Teridax's obstacles, the Toa vowed to work together until Mata Nui was rescued. Gali, Onua, and Kopaka journeyed to Ga-Wahi, and traveled underwater to claim one of Tahu's remaining masks. After subduing a Tarakava, the pair realized a connection between the Infected Kanohi the Rahi wore and their erratic personality. Gali left the group briefly to rescue her village from another Tarakava which had trapped her people underwater, and removed its infected mask. She left soon after defeating it, however, to help recover the remaining masks. During her quest, Gali, like each of the other Toa, gathered a Makoki Stone. After Tahu purposefully lit a tree on fire without thinking of the consequences, Gali became furious with him, as his brash action almost caused harm for the Rahi in the jungle. They dispelled their quarrel quickly, and went with the rest of the Toa to Kini-Nui, where they each received Golden Kanohi. The Chronicler's Company arrived and pledged to defend the sacred location while the Toa confronted Teridax. Before the six Toa Mata descended, Gali spoke to Takua, and established a mental link with the Matoran, so he could know what was going on with the Toa and chronicle the tale if the Toa successfully return. The Toa descended into Mangaia using the joined Makoki Stones they had gathered. Inside, two guardian Manas struck the Toa who were easily overly matched. Gali and Kopaka reminded themselves of their visions of the Toa Kaita, and the Toa formed Akamai and Wairuha. Realizing the energy towers were sustaining the Manas, they destroyed them, and the Manas went into a frozen state. As the two Toa Kaita drew closer to Teridax's inner lair, they split back into six Toa. The link Gali made with Takua was broken soon afterward, Gali urging the Matoran to find them so that he could fulfill his duty of recording their story. Gali and the others faced the Shadow Toa, defeating them when they accepted them as manifestations of their own darkness. Entering Teridax's chamber, the Toa were approached by the Makuta in the form of a Matoran wearing an infected mask to dishearten and confuse the Toa. After conversing with them, Teridax took the form of a swirling, chaotic void and attacked. Using their Elemental Powers, the Toa Mata drove the Makuta back. Gaining victory, the Toa were teleported to the surface. Bohrok Invasion Arriving at Kini-Nui, the ground mysteriously shook, signaling the awakening of the Bohrok. The Toa rushed to Ta-Koro after hearing pleas from the shaken Ta-Matoran Kapura, and found it was being attacked by a swarm of Pahrak and Kohrak. Gali and Lewa combined their powers in a storm to scatter the creatures. Vakama further arrived and explained the legends of the Bohrok. He stressed the importance of gathering the Krana held by Bohrok in order to stop them. Gali and Pohatu, enlisting the help of Onua and Kopaka, set a trap in Po-Koro, in order to ambush a swarm of Tahnok. When the Tahnok charged across the canyon, Pohatu triggered the trap, flooding the area and allowing Gali to dive into the water and take the Krana from the unwary Tahnok. Though she was able to collect several Krana, the Tahnok soon recovered, forcing Gali and Pohatu to flee. When Gali and the other five Toa had gathered the eight types of Krana, they descended into the Bohrok Nests. Within, they found six doors with eight slots in front of them and placed the Krana into those slots. The doors opened, and revealed six sets of Exo-Toa armor, which they donned. Gali and her allies soon encountered the Bahrag, queens of the swarms. The Toa used Electro-Rockets to drive the Bahrag together, but realized that they became more powerful the closer they were. In the ensuing battle, the Toa realized that the suits limited their elemental abilities, and vacated them. Combining their elemental powers, they trapped the Bahrag in a Protodermis Cage. The Bohrok queens were imprisoned, and the Toa fell into chambers of Energized Protodermis where they transformed into Toa Nuva. Toa Nuva Bohrok-Kal Strike Each Toa Nuva received a more powerful mask, called a Kanohi Nuva, different tools, and stronger armor, as well as a more masterful control over their elemental powers. In each of their Suva's at their respective villages, a Nuva Symbol, which tied them to their elemental powers appeared. After emerging from the tubes, Tahu used his Hau Nuva to protect them from falling stone. Combing the Miru Nuva and Kakama Nuva, they managed to fly out of the crumbling cavern. The Toa encountered a renegade Tahnok swarm that they defeated using their new powers. They then flew to the surface. The Toa Nuva returned to the surface as stronger beings and tested their power, dividing into two teams and battling each other. When Tahu and Kopaka began losing their tempers, Gali called a stop to the fighting. Afterwards, the Toa decided to again defend their villages’ separately, deafening themselves to the Toa of Water's protests. Gali became angry at Onua for not commenting about the separation during the meeting, despite his obvious doubts. Soon afterwards, six elite Bohrok called the Bohrok-Kal appeared. They stole the Nuva symbols and the Toa Nuva lost their elemental powers. The Toa Nuva gathered together, each one explaining the mysterious thefts. The group encountered the Bohrok-Kal who then arrived and explained to them their mission to free the Bahrag, demanding to know where their queens dwelled. The Toa replied that the Bahrag were gone and attempted to attack. The elite Bohrok easily outmatched the powerless Toa, and struck them unconscious. Once revived, the Bohrok-Kal were gone and Tahu split the team into two groups, with Onua, Pohatu and Gali assigned to return to the Bohrok Nest and discover the whereabouts of imprisoned Bahrag. While combating the Bohrok-Kal, Gali, Lewa, and Kopaka later formed Toa Nuva Kaita Wairuha, but he was defeated by the Bohrok-Kal Kaita Ja. Hahli later caught Gali attempting to control a tidal wave even without her powers, and contacted Turaga Nokama for help. Gali survived, and was consoled by Nokama, who led her to find a Kakama Nuva in the tunnel the Toa Metru used to escape from Metru Nui. Gali was locked in by Nokama, so she could learn a lesson and calm herself. Gali found a carving of the Toa Metru, and almost recognized one as Nokama. She continued searching for the Kanohi, and saw what she believed were glowing fish, but what were actually eyes of a giant squid. The squid charged her as she located the Kakama Nuva and used its power to escape it. Vibrating her molecules, she slipped through the tunnel's rock and returned to Naho Bay. When Gali questioned Turaga Nokama if it was her that was pictured as a Toa on the carving, Nokama dismissed it. Gali, Tahu, and Kopaka later journeyed to the Place of Shadow to recover several Kanohi Nuva. Gali brought both of them to settle their disputes while they searched for the masks, and later encountered Teridax and the Rahi Nui. Gali teamed with the other Toa in an effort to use the Kakama and the Pakari Nuva to defeat the beast. With the help of Turaga Vakama, who brought Lewa, Onua and Pohatu, they managed to trap the Rahi, the Turaga having clashed with it before. When the Bohrok-Kal found the lair of the Bahrag, the Toa Nuva followed them. They witnessed the automated Exo-Toa fighting the Bohrok-Kal. The elite Bohrok defeated the robots, and were about to place the Nuva symbols into the Nuva Cube and free the Bahrag, when Tahu summoned the Mask of Time. Though it did little good against the Kal, it gave Gali some time to think of another plan. The Toa Nuva figured that they were connected to the Nuva symbols and transferred their powers to the Kal. It fed the Kal power, and they overloaded, rendering them unable to free the Bahrag. The Bahrag were stopped, the Toa Nuva received their powers back, as returned to the surface. Search for the Seventh Toa Sometime later, the Mask of Light was discovered by Takua and Jaller. Gali, who was in Ta-Koro to watch the great Kolhii tournament, witnessed the revelation of the mask. After the mask was translated, the Toa Nuva of Water went to the Kini-Nui to meditate. There, she saw a seventh Spirit Star, prophesying the arrival of the Toa of Light. While she was meditating, the Rahkshi broke through the Suva Kaita and attacked Gali. Retreating from them, she dove into a nearby stream, causing them to lose interest in her and leave. Seeing that they were headed towards Ta-Koro, she swam quickly and reached there first, calling the Ta-Koro Guard to sound the alarm as she warned the others. She commanded Hahli to save the other Matoran, which the Ga-Matoran followed by opening the gate. After assisting in the Matoran evacuation, Gali joined Tahu in fighting the three Rahkshi, though they were forced to abandon the fight and flee Ta-Koro, as the Rahkshi gained the advantage in the battle, and subsequently destroyed the village. Later when she and Tahu were attempting to keep the Rahkshi from reaching Po-Koro, Gali was nearly defeated by Guurahk and was saved by Lewa at the last second. The Rahkshi then sent rocks toppling down on the cornered Toa, though they were saved by Tahu's Hau Nuva. Gali, Lewa and Tahu later aided Kopaka, when the Toa of Ice was trapped by all six Rahkshi. The Toa Nuva united in Onu-Koro to fight the Rahkshi, though Tahu, struck by the Kurahk's power, began fighting Gali and was stopped by Kopaka. Gali, Kopaka, and Lewa then left with Tahu and Gali used her power to cure Tahu of the poison within his body. Afterward, she and the other five Toa Nuva subdued the Rahkshi at Kini-Nui, witnessed the death of Jaller, and the transformation of Takua to Takanuva. Gali and the other Toa helped Takanuva build the Ussanui from Rahkshi parts. Following him, the Toa Nuva watched the fight between Teridax and Takanuva, as well as their merging into Takutanuva. The gate to Metru Nui was opened by Takutanuva, and the populace of Mata Nui passed underneath it. Afterwards, the Matoran began creating boats to return to Metru Nui and the Toa Nuva learned of the Turaga's past, as Toa Metru. They all sailed back home to Metru Nui, and were greeted by Turaga Dume and the Rahaga. Gali and the other Toa encountered six Doom Vipers, but they were able to defeat them using the Kakama Nuva. Later, Dume revealed to the Toa Nuva that the Great Spirit was not only asleep, but was dying. Voya Nui Gali and the others later boarded six Toa Canisters and arrived at Voya Nui in them, to find the Kanohi Ignika, the only hope to save Mata Nui's life. Once there, they were met by the Piraka, who attacked and defeated them. Gali was the first to fall, after fighting Hakann, who used his Heat Vision and mental blasts to defeat her. Gali had her masks and tools removed, and was taken to Mount Valmai, where the Toa Nuva were going to be thrown into. However, before this could happen, the volcano erupted, causing the Piraka to drop the Toa and depart hastily. The Toa revived, and journeyed down the volcano where they met with the Voya Nui Resistance Team who thought they were more Piraka. During the battle, Gali was hit by Dalu's weapon and went mad with the tremendous increase to her vision, until Axonn came and healed her. The Toa Nuva made peace with the resistance and they launched an attack on the Piraka Stronghold, where they were defeated by Brutaka. The Toa were locked away into a chamber which drained the Toa's Elemental Powers. They were later rescued by the resistance and met with the Toa Inika. After a brief discussion, Toa Nuva agreed to return to Metru Nui to fulfill their duty and prepare for their destiny. Preparations for Mata Nui's Awakening Upon arriving back on Metru Nui, the Toa Nuva departed to the Great Temple without anybody noticing. There, they found a scroll which contained a list of things for the Toa to do in order to prepare for Mata Nui's awakening. They started by reawakening the Bohrok swarms and then departed to retrieve an artifact called the Staff of Artakha. On their way, they passed through Odina, where they learned from the Shadowed One the location of the staff: Xia. When the Toa arrived in Xia, they found that the city was being destroyed as the Tahtorak and Kanohi Dragon battled against each other. The Toa met with Roodaka, and forced her to transform the Rahaga back into Toa Hagah. They succeeded, but at the same time learned of the existence of Makuta Icarax, who took the Staff of Artakha. The Toa went to the realm of Karzahni, where all the Toa Nuva but Gali were defeated by ambush. Seeing her fallen comrades, Gali unleashed a Nova Blast which destroyed the realm except for Lhikan's Hau. Unfortunately, Icarax managed to get away, and the Toa Nuva decided that they would pursue other tasks for now. Gali was sent to the now barren Mata Nui to look through the Great Telescope. When she arrived, she found the Kardas Dragon, fatally injured from its fight with the Bohrok. She healed it as best she could and then went on to the Telescope. She noted the position of the Red Star as instructed, then, on an impulse, looked at it again with her Kanohi Akaku activated. She was shocked when she saw that there were living beings inside the star. She was then teleported by Botar to Daxia where she saw the Staff of Artakha being used to restore the Universe to its former aspect. She and the other Toa Nuva departed to the land of Artakha, where they were given Adaptive Armor. They were then teleported to Karda Nui by the realm's leader. Karda Nui Upon arriving in Karda Nui, the Toa Nuva split into two teams: Lewa, Pohatu and Kopaka as one team, and Gali, Onua and Tahu as another. When the Toa Mistika arrived at the swamp, the Toa separated to find the Kanohi Ignika. Gali suggested that it could have fallen in some vegetation or the islets that were all over the swamp. Gali later found a Keystone hidden on a vine that was part of a swamp plant. She attempted to fly over and take it, but she recalled memories of when Vakama and his fellow Turaga had recounted to the Toa Nuva the tale of the Morbuzakh, whose vines were a threat to Metru Nui. She decided to approach with caution. Gali used her powers to create a fist of water to knock the stone off of its place, not aware that a Makuta was stalking her as she removed the Keystone. Makuta Gorast charged at Gali, who suddenly turned around and saw the attack. She immediately formed another fist of water that spun Gorast's flight out of control. Gorast launched at her again and knocked her into a tree. The Toa Nuva of Water formed a water sphere over the Makuta's head, and fired her Nynrah Ghost Blaster at Gorast. The energy formed chains that bound the Makuta temporarily, but Gorast broke the chains. Gorast fired her Ghost Blaster and Gali was barely able to dodge the blow, which gave her the chance to trap the Makuta by increasing the moisture in the mud beneath Gorast. The Makuta plunged into the mud, and Gali thought she had been defeated. She was wrong, as Gorast was able to burst out of the mud and throw a surprisingly powerful blow at Gali, stunning her and allowing Gorast to use her stinger on her back, preparing to feed on her light. Right before Gorast was able to, however, Onua appeared and tore Gorast from Gali. He threw Gorast, rescued his partner, and escaped to find Tahu. As they reunited with him, the Toa (and the Mistika Makuta) saw one of the Phantoka Makuta, Chirox, falling from the sky uncontrollably. As the other Makuta rescued their partner, an Av-Matoran brought them to safety. When they arrived at their destination, they saw about a dozen Av-Matoran going through a transformation. The Toa were extremely shocked to see the result of their new forms: the Bohrok. The Av-Matoran who brought the Toa to safety presented them with another Keystone and then transformed into a Bohrok. Later, she and the others spied on the Makuta as they placed another Keystone in a small pit. The Toa Nuva used their elemental powers to set delayed blasts to distract the Makuta while they attempted to sneak into the camp to retrieve the Keystone, but they were caught by the Makuta. Tahu then attempted to trick the Makuta by telling them that the Kanohi Ignika was with the Toa in the skies, not knowing it was in fact there. Bitil thought that it was a trick and sent a telepathic message to one of the Phantoka Makuta, only finding out that the Mask of Life had become a Toa and that the new being had defeated Icarax by devolving him. Tahu, Gali, and Onua then escaped by having Gali create a fog and having Onua dig a tunnel. The Makuta raced to the Codrex, believing that was where the Toa were headed and prepared to attack them. Tahu decided that it was better to go high enough into sky to spy on them. When the Toa saw the Makuta at the Codrex, they launched an attack. After a while, help came for the Makuta. The Phantoka Makuta, along with some Shadow Matoran, surrounded the Toa Mistika. The heroes were cornered by the energy field of the Codrex; with one more step the energy would have knocked them unconscious. Antroz began to fire a shadow bolt, only to have his hand frozen by Kopaka. The Toa were reunited again and the Toa Nuva soared into the final battle against the Makuta. During the battle, Gali was attacked by Krika and dragged farther away into the swamp. Krika then attempted to persuade Gali to leave Karda Nui so that the Toa Nuva could not awaken Mata Nui and that the terrible future that would result will not happen. However, Takanuva had just arrived in the swamp, and rushed to help her, forcing Krika to flee. Upon seeing him, Gali immediately recognized him and questioned him about why he was there. Takanuva replied that there was no time and that they needed to find the other Toa Nuva. As they were starting off, an orange figure flew towards them. It turned out to be Pohatu. She and the Toa of Stone then updated Takanuva about the events in Karda Nui. They then encountered some Niazesk, who attacked them. Takanuva used a blast of shadow to defeat all of them. Both Gali and Pohatu looked fearfully at him and Pohatu believed Takanuva to be Teridax in disguise. Takanuva then gave Pohatu's first words on Daxia, much to Pohatu's puzzlement. Takanuva suggested that, as a test, Gali make a mental link with him, in the same way she had when he was a Matoran. Gali did this, and through the link, she learned of Takanuva's adventures in the Toa Empire Alternate Universe and The Kingdom Alternate Universe. When she withdrew from the connection, Gali informed Pohatu that it was indeed Takanuva and Pohatu promptly informed Takanuva about the situation in Karda Nui. Flying off to join the rest of the team, Takanuva's presence helped drive the Makuta back. Tahu took advantage of the reprieve, and handed the Keystones to his fellow Toa. The Toa Ignika then arrived, and, having learned to speak, told the assembled Toa of his countdown that would destroy the universe. This was followed by Takanuva revealing that, if the Toa Nuva succeed, an energy storm will destroy everything in Karda Nui. After another battle with the Makuta, the Toa proceeded into the Codrex. Inside, Onua pressed a switch to a machine, causing the whole platform to drop down. The Toa discovered the three vehicles in the chamber below: the Axalara T9, the Jetrax T6, and the Rockoh T3. While Lewa and Pohatu boarded the Axalara T9 and Rockoh T3, respectively, Antroz hijacked the Jetrax T6, and the two Toa followed him in full pursuit. With the three Toa gone, Tahu, Gali and Onua remained in the Codrex in hopes of finding a way to reawaken Mata Nui based on the Keystones. They discovered that the method mentioned on the Keystones was too slow and inefficient, and decided that the Ignika would be able to provide the amount of energy to awake the Great Spirit quickly. However, this meant the mask had to give up his newly formed body and intelligence, and the idea was not taken well by the mask, who attempted to kill Tahu after he mentioned the plan to it. Eventually, the mask accepted the plan after knowing that Matoro had done the same and became a hero for doing so. Onua then left to aid the battle outside. Alone with Gali, the Toa of Fire confessed that he had remembered all the details of his and his team's past life, prior to their arrival on the island of Mata Nui. He apologized to Gali for not informing his fellow teammates when he first made the decision to enter the Codrex and take refuge inside the Toa Canisters, which would cause them to fall into an indefinite sleep. Gali acknowledged his apology, and forgave him. Together, they also managed to figure out the only means of escaping Karda Nui, which were the vehicles which Lewa, Pohatu and Kopaka rode on. Gali stayed behind when Tahu left the Codrex to help his team. As she watched the Ignika reawakening Mata Nui using its energy, waves of energy filled with emotion hit her, filling her with joy, a sense of triumph and other emotions, along with a feeling of something distant and alien which she did not understand. Worried that the mask might get damaged, Gali attempted to remove the mask from its location, but was knocked back by an explosion of force. She was later led out of the Codrex by Onua, and along with the rest of the Toa, held on to the three vehicles and fled Karda Nui. The six Toa Nuva and Takanuva eventually returned to the island city of Metru Nui without sustainable injuries. There, they celebrated the reawakening of Mata Nui. However, they soon found themselves confronted by Makuta Teridax, who had taken over the Great Spirit's body and subsequently the entire Matoran Universe. Teridax's Reign Later, the Toa fled into the Archives after being pursued by Rahkshi. During the ordeal, Gali disappeared, but was found again by Kopaka and Lewa. She then continued with the Toa, Turaga, and as many Matoran as they could find into a hiding place beneath the Archives. Later, the Turaga found Krahka, who agreed to ally with them again. She told them of tunnels that could be used to escape Metru Nui. Tahu then proposed a plan to meet up with different Toa in other lands and attempt to launch a rebellion in many places across the universe. After arriving on Stelt, Order of Mata Nui member Trinuma found the Toa Nuva and informed them of Daxia's destruction. Gali elected to stay behind in Metru Nui, where she was contacted by Takanuva to send Toa Nuparu to Destral. Tahu later tasked her with researching the Great Beings, in the hopes of learning their secrets. Gali later escaped from the Matoran Universe and participated in the Battle of Bara Magna, where she wiped out half a legion of Skakdi with Pohatu. Teridax was killed in the climax of the battle, and Spherus Magna was restored. Spherus Magna Gali initially began helping with moving aquatic denizens from the Matoran Universe to Spherus Magna, but was soon called away on a different task, which also prevented her from assisting Ackar and Kiina with the process of integrating the two societies. However, along with Tahu and Onua, she assembled a team of three Toa, Orde, Chiara, and Zaria, to go on a mission to find the Great Beings, as per a request of Mata Nui's. They also selected the Glatorian Gelu to act as guide for them on the journey. She and Tahu later journeyed together to find a site for New Atero. Tahu was unable to pick a spot for New Atero, and the two returned to their camp, spotting Toa Lesovikk on the way. Upon returning, they discovered that Lesovikk was suspected of murdering Karzahni. Gali and Tahu informed the others that they had seen Lesovikk, and Gali noted that he was without his sword, which was the weapon that had killed Karzahni. The Melding Alternate Universe In this alternate universe on Spherus Magna, Gali is a Matoran who runs a canoe business in that universe's Ga-Koro. Toa Empire Alternate Universe In this alternate universe, Gali, along with the rest of the Toa Mata, were prematurely awakened and led down the path to evil and corruption by Toa Tuyet. Gali ran a Re-Education Center with Karzahni, where rebellious Matoran were dealt with. Later, in a battle outside the Coliseum against Pohatu's and Lesovikk's rebel group, Gali killed Primal, but was then killed by Toa Krakua and Ahkmou, the former using his power of Sonics to shatter her mask and armor and the latter finishing off the Toa. Abilities and Traits Gali embodies the oceans she called her home, personifying the deepest, darkest oceans, but also possessing an aura of warmth and caring. She is gentle and kind, and often the only one who keeps the Toa from splitting up or doing battle amongst themselves. Despite attempting to be the peacemaker, Gali is often aggravated by the attitudes of her teammates, as well as the fighting that results from it, and lashes out herself to quell the violence. She is extremely wise, and recognizes the importance of the Three Virtues, and how they affect the team. As a Toa of Water, Gali can control the tides, create floods from the tiniest bit of moisture, summon and disperse tsunamis and rainstorms, and combine forces with Lewa to unleash a powerful thunderstorm. Upon becoming a Toa Nuva, her elemental powers were enhanced, allowing her to set timed blasts of water, and she gained the ability to use Kanohi Nuva. Gali knew their greater powers also afforded a greater sense of responsibility, and attempted to convey this to her brother Toa. She was very in tune with her element, and could sense any change connected to the rivers, streams and oceans, often being able to feel disturbances that heralded trouble. Mask and Tools As a Toa Mata, Gali wore a Kaukau, the Mask of Water Breathing, which allowed her to breathe underwater. Her Toa Tools were a pair of Hooks, enabling her to grip onto slippery surfaces. She also collected five great Kanohi masks which she traded for a Golden Kanohi before her first confrontation with Teridax. When Gali was transformed into a Toa Nuva, her hooks transformed into twin Aqua Axes that doubled as swimming fins so that she could swim even faster. She also acquired a Kaukau Nuva, the Kanohi Nuva Mask of Water Breathing. However, she lost her Golden Kanohi, and with it access to the powers of the Great Masks she had collected. She was forced to collect the five corresponding Kanohi Nuva to regain these powers, and these five are now kept on her Suva shrine in Metru Nui. In her Adaptive Armor, a set of armor that alters based on the environment, she wields a Nynrah Ghost Blaster equipped with a laser sight, which acts as her only Toa Tool. She also bears an adaptive Kaukau, which can shift in shape with the rest of her armor. BIONICLE.com Stats: Quotes Trivia *Gali is the only known Toa so far to have used a Nova Blast in the storyline. After she did this, all of the realm of Karzahni was destroyed. *Gali was voiced by Kathleen Barr in Mask of Light. Appearances *''BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa'' (First Appearance) *''Legend of Lewa'' (Non-canonical appearance) *''Comic 1: The Coming of the Toa'' *''Comic 2: Deep into Darkness'' *''Comic 3: Triumph of the Toa'' *''McDonald's Comic 2: Tale of the Toa'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok'' *''Wall of History (BIONICLE.com)'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 4: The Bohrok Awake'' *''Comic 5: To Trap a Tahnok'' *''McDonald's Comic 3: Secret of the Swarm'' *''Comic 6: Into the Nest'' *''Comic 7: What Lurks Below'' *''Comic 8: The End of the Toa?'' *''Toa Nuva Promo Comic'' *''McDonald's Comic 4: Into the Nest'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge'' *''Comic 9: Divided We Fall'' *''Comic 10: Powerless!'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' (In Flashbacks) *''Comic 11: A Matter of Time...'' *''Comic 12: Absolute Power'' *''Comic 13: Rise of the Rahkshi!'' *''Comic 14: At Last -- Takanuva!'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (Book)'' *''The Legend Continues'' *''Comic 15: Secrets and Shadows'' *''Comic 16: Toa Metru!'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear'' *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''Toa Nuva Blog'' (As Writer) *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''Comic 12.5'' (Not Mentioned by Name) *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' *''The Final Battle Animation'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''Dark Mirror'' (In an alternate universe) *''Brothers in Arms'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 13: Swamp of Shadows'' *''Comic 14: Endgame'' *''Comic 15: Mata Nui Rising'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''Takanuva's Blog'' *''Reign of Shadows'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Journey's End'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 7: Rebirth'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Yesterday Quest'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Powers That Be'' *''BIONICLE: The Official Guide to BIONICLE'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''Toa Mata Promo Animations'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for Makuta'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: The Legend of Mata Nui'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Toa Mata Nestlé Promo CD'' *''Toa Mata Platform Game'' *''The Battle for Mata Nui'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Toa Nuva Promo Animations'' *''Toa Nuva Promo CD'' *''Bohrok-Kal Online Animations'' *''Bohrok-Kal Mini Promo CDs'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (2003)'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (Movie)'' *''Gali Nuva's Rapid Descent'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: The Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (Game)'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Mistika Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Mistika'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Mistika: Swamp of Secrets'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Gali Category:Matoran Universe Category:Spherus Magna Category:Toa Category:Nuva Category:Kaukau Wearers Category:Kaukau Nuva Wearers